Promise Part 1
by emichii
Summary: Tai is going to Tokyo to study but Sora doesn't think she can handle life without him. Tai makes a promise to Sora that he'll return. Will he be able to keep his promise? And how will Sora survive?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon!

PROMISE part one!

Emichii: Hi! This is Promise part 1! This taiora is in two parts! In this part, Tai leaves Odaiba for Tokyo to study, promising Sora that he'll come back. But Sora doesn't think she can handle life without her best friend/boyfriend. And if that's not enough, can Tai really come back to Odaiba after being in exciting Tokyo? Read and review! By the way, this is major taiora and slight Takari! Oh and this is the sequel to I'm Still Hopeful and Someone Just for Kari, so go read them right now!

**CHAPTER ONE- BREAKING AWAY**

"Are you really going, bro?" asked Kari.

"Yeah, I have to." Tai said. "I have to go to Tokyo to study. I've always wanted to go to school in Tokyo."

"Oh…" Kari said. She frowned. "Sora will really miss you. Have you told her yet?"

Tai groaned, "I really don't want to leave her but I have to. And I also have to tell her the news and I haven't yet,"

"Does she know?"

Tai shrugged, "I guess she knew it was coming some day or another but she'll be so shocked to know that I'm leaving next week."

Kari frowned again. "Well…"

"TAI! Do you have to go!"

"Yeah, I do. I'm sorry! I don't want to leave you but I have to go!"

Tai held Sora in his arms. Sora cried quietly.

"I'm sorry."

Sora looked up at Tai. "Just promise me something, will you?"

"What?"

"Promise me you'll come back, won't you?"

Tai looked into Sora's red eyes and said softly, "promise."

All of Digidestined version 1 and 2 and Tai's parents gathered at the train station.

Sora wasn't crying, but she was about to start crying any minute now. Tai looked at all of his friends and said, "Well, we've all had a lot of fun together and a lot a good times, I'll miss you guys so much!"

Matt grinned, "Yeah, I know. I'll miss you, dude."

Joe adjusted his glasses. "I wish you the best in your education and safety."

"Don't worry about Kari," said T.K. "I'll take good care of her!"

Tai narrowed his eyes, "You better not try anything you'll regret."

Kari scoffed, "That's ok, I'll take care of him! I'll put him on a leash if anything goes wrong."

Mrs. Kamiya wiped her eyes. "Oh my baby, you've grown up so much… you're moving to Tokyo without me…"

"He's not moving!" Sora cried, "He's just studying abroad!"

Tai smiled at Sora, "Yeah, I'll come back."

Sora looked bitter. "You better email me."

"Every day!"

"And write me letters every week."

"Yeah!"

"And take photos and everything!"

"Definitely."

"YOU BETTER NOT CHEAT ON ME WHILE YOU'RE AWAY!"

"NO WAY!"

Sora sniffed and a tear rolled down her cheek.

She buried her face in Tai's chest and whispered, "And come back to me when you're finished,"

Yolie and Mimi sobbed and brushed away tears as they watched the two of them.

Ken saw the train arrive, "Tai, you better go now,"

"I know…"

Tai ducked his head down and kissed Sora gently, "I promise I'll be back."

Tears streamed down her cheeks. She couldn't say anything; she could just stand there and cry as he turned.

Tai grabbed his travel bag and stepped into the train.

Everyone was crying.

Even Matt brushed away tears.

The doors closed and the train started moving.

Then, Sora burst into tears and ran to the edge of the platform, "TAI!"

Tai's face looked at her from the window. "Sora."

The train started moving faster and faster. Sora stretched her hand out to touch Tai one more time. Tai stuck his hand out the window and Sora's hand brushed against his.

She let out a sob and whispered, "Promise…"

"I promise."

The train left.

Sora completely broke down then.

She crouched down on the ground, on her hands and knees, crying out to the sky. The tears ran down her face without stopping, forming a puddle. If she didn't stop soon, she'd drown the train station.

She clutched her hands into fists and drove one of them at the ground. It hurt so much, and the blood dripped but none of that could equal the pain she felt in her heart.

How could she have known?

How could she have known that without Tai, she was a complete wreck? How could she have known that she'd be so lost without him? He'd only just left seconds ago but she was already in pain. How in all of heaven and hell would she be able to survive without him?

Emichii: Yeah, really dramatic for the first chappie. I wanted it to be a really really sad event. Probably because of how strong I feel about this coupling. I LOVE TAI! I DO! You won't believe how angry I was when they said that Matt and Sora got married! I mean, GET REAL! TAI AND SORA WERE MADE FOR EACH OTHER! And Tai cut his hair in the actual anime thing when they were grown up! Oh I was so angry! Anyway, did you like that chappie? Was it good? I like it! It was good! Well, not really good for Sora and I have to tell you the truth, this fanfic will still end on a happy note but- it says PART 1 so this fanfic is in two parts… and I'll be nice and give you a bonus!

WARNING! WARNING! **ABSOLUTELY _DO NOT READ _**IF YOU DON'T WANT TO SPOIL THE ENDING FOR THE ENTIRE TWO PARTS OF THIS FANFIC! SERIOUSLY! IF YOU DON'T TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY, YOU'LL REALLY REALLY REGRET IT!

Okay, if you're still reading this, then I guess you don't really mind me ruining everything. Okay… so here's the plan. Tai doesn't come back! OH NO! Well not for three whole years! And then Sora has… uh oh! _Moved on_! And she's completely given up on Tai- well, there's still a tiny part of Tai she hopes on. But this is all in the next part, so don't worry, I'm not spoiling this part! Okay, but Tai still remains completely devoted to Sora and three years later- he returns! YEAH! TAI RETURNS!

And he has to work at it to prove to Sora he hasn't forgotten his promise and then… TA DAH! He asks her the BIG question! I've worked on this for ages so don't steal my whole plot idea! It's really unfair and it hurts my feelings! Okay, read and review! and I warned you so don't blame me if you ruined the ending!


	2. Chapter 2

Emichii: HI HI HI!

**CHAPTER TWO- REMEMBER ME**

_Dear Tai,_

_WHY IN ALL OF HEAVEN AND HELL DID YOU HAVE TO GO AND LEAVE ME ALONE?_

_Love Sora._

_Dearest Sora,_

_Didn't I tell you that I swear to come back? Promise! My fingers aren't crossed! _

_This place is pretty odd, there are so much more people here and I miss all of you guys. I try to study but, heh, wherever I go, school will never be my strong point. _

_I got myself a part-time job, coaching soccer but the kids here are really crap. This sucks. Well, actually they're not that bad but the kids back at Odaiba are better._

_Can you keep an eye on T.K and Kari? I don't know if I can trust T.K and stuff and yeah, Kari says I'm too overprotective and that crap but oh well. _

_And I told you that I'm gonna come back! OK? _

_Love Tai._

Sora leaned back in her wheelie chair and sighed.

Tai had been gone for only a week and she had never felt so empty in her life before. She couldn't concentrate on anything.

Everything was going okay, she supposed. Tai's letter had only come through the mail today but she'd already read it countless times that the paper had gone all wrinkly.

It's never really easy settling into a new school, especially when you haven't gone to a new school in ages. Tai really wasn't used to it.

And if that wasn't bad enough, there were more problems. Her name was Oriha. And she was checking Tai out.

"Are you new?" she asked sweetly.

"Er, yeah." Tai said.

Oriha was actually the most popular girl in the school. She was skinny with blonde hair and brown eyes. And she really liked Tai.

"Taichi, is it?"

"Just call me Tai," he said.

"So, Tai…" she draped herself over his desk, making Tai shuffle his chair back and look away. "Are you free this afternoon? Wanna go out somewhere?"

Tai was really confused. Girls around here certainly didn't waste any time.

"No," he said hoarsely. "Actually I won't be free at all cuz I've got my own girlfriend back at home."

Oriha was not used to this kind of answer. "So this other girl… she's better than me, is she?"

_Yeah, of course she is! _"She's also my best friend." he managed to say.

Oriha smiled charmingly, "Yes but, you'll have so much more fun here with me than with that other girl. Besides, she'll never find out."

Tai stood up and left his desk.

Oriha whined. "Damn him! Damn that girl!" then she called out after him, "Tai, you can't hide from me!"

Tai walked away from Oriha and hid in a crowd of kids.

"Hi! Are you new here?" A male voice asked.

Tai looked up. And up. The speaker was tall, quite a lot taller than Tai.

"Yeah, I'm Tai," Tai said sheepishly.

"Hey, nice to meet you," the guy stuck out his hand. "My name's Mei."

Mei started a conversation with Tai. "I saw Oriha with you, she must be smitten,"

"Huh?"

"Oriha usually doesn't bother with new people, but I guess you caught her attention,"

"Okay."

Mei grinned, "But you're cool, you'll be alright. You wanna hang with me and my friends?"

"Great!"

"What if he hooked up with some blonde chick?" screeched Sora.

Mimi tried to calm her best friend down. "Get a hold on yourself, Sora. You know Tai better than I do, he loves you so much, he'd_ die_ for you! He'd never cheat on you!"

"I know…" Sora sighed. She slumped over on her desk. "This just sucks…"

Mimi looked a bit sad too. _Ever since Tai left, she's been so depressed. _

"Sssshhhh…"

"Wait, what if someone sees us?"

"What's so bad? We're just kissing!"

"I know but what if Tai sees us?"

"Tai went to Tokyo, remember?"

"Oh yeah!"

"…"

Matt raised an eyebrow when he heard the whispering coming from the computer lab. Quickly, he ran inside and caught T.K and Kari red-handed.

Kari was sitting on a desk and T.K was leaning over her, just about to kiss her.

"Ok you guys, break it up!" Matt sighed.

"What did we do?" Kari whined.

T.K rolled his eyes. "You won't let us do _anything_!"

"We were just kissing!" Kari said.

Matt shrugged. "I know but Tai told me to keep an eye on you two. I mean, if a teacher came in here then you two would get in big trouble."

"Okay," T.K and Kari got out of the computer lab and Matt watched them leave, shaking his head.

"Hey Matt…"

Matt turned to see Mimi coming towards him. She threw her arms around his neck and leaned up to kiss him.

"Wait what if someone sees us?" Matt cried.

"I was just saying hello," said Mimi.

"MR. ISHIDA AND MS. TACHIKAWA!" A teacher that was walking by screamed at them, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? YOU TWO ARE IN THE HIGHEST GRADE AROUND HERE! DON'T SET A BAD EXAMPLE!"

"Um, I think we got busted," Mimi said.

Matt sighed. "What am I gonna tell T.K?"

Mimi said, "If Tai was here then he'd have warned us."

"Yeah. How could I forget?"

"Plus, Sora's really depressed too. We're all cracking up!" Mimi cried.

Emichii: Hi, did you like that? I did. It was a good chappie! Well cya! Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Emichii: This is chapter 3! And it's got songfic in it! Oh, this songfic was oneshot. I hadn't planned it but then I decided the lyrics seemed to fit, so here you go! I don't own Digimon or "Hear me" read and Review!

**CHAPTER THREE- HEAR ME**

It's been three weeks since Tai left and Sora could already feel herself losing sanity.

She had never felt under so much pressure. There was no-one who could understand her as well as Tai. There was no-one to talk to and she could feel herself falling.

"Sora, why isn't your homework done? You must stay after school to finish it."

"SORA! Why are you home so late? What? Detention? Why didn't you do your homework?"

"Sora, you look really awful, you haven't had enough sleep."

"Sora, are you okay?"

"SORA! CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

"Sora, can you look after the flower shop for me, I'm going to run some errands."

"Sora, do you have time to come shopping with me?"

"Sora, can you get the mail?"

"Sora, it's okay. I'm sure Tai was just busy. I'm sure a letter from him will come soon."

"WHY HASN'T HE WRITTEN?" Sora cried. "It's been two weeks since he's written!"

"Look, here it is, don't worry!"

"But it's just two sentences. Has he forgotten already?" Sora cried.

_Dear Sora,_

_Hi, how are you? Everything's fine here. Gotta go, _

_Love Tai._

"Sora, you're late for school!"

"Sora, you don't look very well!"

"Ms. Takenouchi! You must not sleep in my classes!"

"Sora, your assignment is overdue. Where is it?"

Sora clutched Tai's letter as she cried out loud. She was just sitting on the floor in her room. It was so silent. All she could hear was the sound of her crying and the sound of her tears splashing onto the floor.

"Tai, why did you have to go?" she sobbed. "Why did you leave me? How come you haven't written?"

She hiccupped and punched her fist into the floor. "Why can't you get my message?"

Tai waved to Mei, who was looking pretty depressed.

"Whassup? Why are you looking so sad?"

Mei slumped over his desk and sighed. "I am never gonna get a girlfriend… Wah…"

"Heh," Tai smiled sympathetically. "I'm so lucky I've got Sora. How she ever fell in love with me is beyond me, I just don't deserve her. I don't know a single guy in Odaiba who wouldn't give anything to go out with her."

"Good for you," Mei sighed.

Oriha sniffed. She was leaning against the wall, listening in to Tai and Mei's conversation.

"But I think I know a girl who might just fall for you," Tai said.

"Oh really?" Mei looked up hopefully.

"But I'm no matchmaker. Anyway, her name's Haruka and she lives in Odaiba." Tai said.

"Cool. I wonder how I can meet her?"

Tai grinned. "I was kinda planning to go visit my friends this weekend. You can come with me, you know."

"Great."

On the weekend, Sora was so depressed that she didn't leave her room.

Slowly, she was recovering from all the madness around her but when she opened a random drawer and saw a picture of Tai, she collapsed again.

"Tai, why haven't you written?"

Just then, her mum opened the door and screamed at her, "SORA STOP MOPING AROUND AND DO YOUR WORK!"

"No one understands me anymore!" Sora cried. "I don't understand myself! Why can't anybody just let me think?"

She stood up and ran out the door.

"WAIT! SORA! COME BACK!"

Sora ran outside and felt the wind brushing across her face.

Blindly, with tears rushing down her face, she ran through the crowds, dodging people and cars in the direction of the train station.

When she was completely surrounded by people, she was overwhelmed. Crying out for Tai, once again she fell to her knees and cried out loud.

_You gotta be out there_

_You gotta be somewhere_

_wherever you are, I'm waiting…_

_cause there are these nights when I sing myself to sleep _

_and I'm hoping my dreams bring you close to me_

_are you listening?_

_hear me I'm crying out _

_I'm ready now _

_turn my world upside down_

_find me_

_I'm lost inside this crowd it's getting loud _

_I need you to see _

_I'm screaming for you to please_

_hear me_

_can you hear me?_

_I used to be scared of letting someone in _

_but it gets so lonely being on my own_

_with no one to talk to and _

_no one to hold me _

_I'm not always strong _

_oh I need you here_

_are you listening? _

_hear me I'm crying out _

_I'm ready now _

_turn my world upside down_

_find me_

_I'm lost inside this crowd it's getting loud _

_I need you to see _

_I'm screaming for you to please_

_hear me_

_I'm restless and wild_

_I fall but I try_

_I need someone to understand_

_can you hear me?_

_I'm lost in my thoughts and baby I've fought_

_for all that I've got_

_can you hear me?_

_hear me I'm crying out _

_I'm ready now _

_turn my world upside down_

_find me_

_I'm lost inside this crowd it's getting loud _

_I need you to see _

_I'm screaming for you to please_

_hear me_

_hear me_

Emichii: At first the story was moving a bit slowly but now the plot is taking shape! YAY! Did you like the songfic? I love that song! It's by Kelly Clarkson and I suggest you hear it, coz it's a really good song. Read and Review! Oh. PS: anyone remember Haruka? She made an appearance in I'm Still Hopeful and if you _still _haven't read I'm Still Hopeful and Someone just for Kari then go read it RIGHT NOW! CYA! Read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

Emichii: Hi! Chapter 4 is up! Hurray! Hmmm… time for an update of my fanfic! You wanna read them in order, and you'll see how much I've improved? So this is the order- TAI AND SORA AT THE FIREWORKS, THE DAY SORA RAN AWAY, JOE WINS THE LOTTERY, A POKE-DIGI WORLD, I'M STILL HOPEFUL, TOGETHER FOREVER, SOMEONE JUST FOR KARI, SWORDS AND COMPASSES, WINNING ASH…

Winning Ash is almost finished and then comes PROMISE PART 1 which you're reading, and Rare Hunter/Mireille! It rules! It's way cool! READ READ READ READ! And don't forget to review! And I gotta tell you, the fanfic rules! YAAYYY!

**CHAPTER FOUR-I WANNA SEE YOU AGAIN**

Sora sat in the train, which was heading in the direction of Tokyo. If you wanted to go to Tokyo, then you had to change trains at the next station.

Sora didn't even know why she was going to Tokyo but she was hoping so desperately that she could see Tai.

_Please train, take me to Tai._

_Get real, Sora! _

Sora looked forlornly out the window. Just then the driver announced the next stop. Sora got out of the train, went over to the next platform and slumped over, as she sat down on a bench, waiting.

She thought she was finally settling down again but then one stupid tear, one stupid stubborn tear rolled down her cheek and set her off again.

"Tai…" she cried silently, "I need you… I wanna see you again…"

Just then the next train arrived and the doors opened. Sora got up and started heading for the train and then her eyes opened wide.

Tai and Mei sat on the train, talking about Sora and Haruka.

"I can't wait to see Sora again," Tai said quietly, and his eyes got a little misty. (Tai will always be true to Sora! He loves her so much!)

"Yeah," Mei answered. "So tell me about this Haruka again?"

"Um, well she's about 17 right now- about two years younger than us… she's really cute and she's short… she smiles a lot… and she really loves sport. And I think you two will really hit it off!" Tai said.

"Yay!" Mei said. "Maybe I'll finally get a girlfriend!" he was so happy Tai could swear there were tears coming from his eyes.

There was a sweat drop on Tai's face and then he decided to change the subject.

"YO! Mei, we're here, we have to change trains!" he said to his friends.

Tai and Mei got out of the train and Tai could only stare at the most beautiful red eyes in front of him.

Tai and Mei had just stepped out of the train. Suddenly Tai stopped, staring at someone in front of him.

Mei looked over to Tai questioningly, wondering why he had stopped.

"Tai?"

"Sora?"

Sora's eyes filled with tears. She flung herself at Tai and cried all over him. "Tai! You came! WAAHH! I missed you so much! Why didn't you write?"

"I-I… Sora…" Tai embraced Sora.

"Um, Tai?" Mei reminded Tai that he was there.

"Oh yeah," Tai pulled away from Sora, but Sora kept holding onto his hand. "This is my girlfriend and my best friend, Sora. Sora, this is my friend, Mei."

"Hi," they both said at the same time.

Sora couldn't believe that Tai had come. Especially when she needed him the most. She regained her composure as fast as she had lost it before, but she clung to Tai so tightly. And now she was so happy she could die.

Still, Sora was afraid.

What if? What if this was just a dream? One of those dreams that made her feel so happy but then turned out to be all in her head, and when she woke up, she'd feel sad again.

"Pinch me, Tai." she murmured.

"Why?" wondered Tai.

"I think I'm dreaming," she said.

Tai reached over and pinched her.

"OW! That hurt! What'd you do that for?" she cried.

"You told me to pinch you," Tai said, looking a bit hurt. Then he grinned. "Sora, I've been counting down the days till I see you again,"

They were all seating in the train, on their way to Odaiba.

"So why are you coming to Odaiba?" Sora asked politely.

Mei smiled. "Well, we have a weekend off, and I had nothing to do and…" he kinda looked sheepish, "well, Tai's planning to introduce me to this girl..."

Sora raised an eyebrow at Tai.

"Well, he was really depressed about not having a girlfriend…" Tai said.

Just then the train shook and groaned as it pulled into the station.

Matt, T.K and Kari were so surprised when they saw Tai.

"Tai! You're back!" T.K cried.

"Awww… my good old bro!" Kari said fondly. "Sora absolutely lost it when you were away, so I guess she went all the way to Tokyo and dragged you back here, eh?"

"No!" Tai cried. "I came here myself, cuz I missed all my friends."

Matt smiled. "You brought a friend with you," he said.

"Yeah. Mei, this is my best friend Matt. Matt, this is my friend Mei." Tai introduced Mei to his friend.

"Nice to meet you," Matt said.

Later, Sora pulled Tai away from the others and said sadly, "You said you came here for a visit, which means that you're going to have to leave me again!"

"I know, Sora."

"But what if I don't know when you're coming back?" Sora asked, "I don't even know if you'll come back at all,"

"Aww, c'mon Sora it's only for about 12 months," Tai pleaded.

Sora frowned. She drew away from Tai and put her hands on her hips. "Tai, once you've been to Tokyo and seen all that amazing stuff, how are you gonna come back to boring old Odaiba?"

"Sora, I-" Tai started.

Sora wouldn't even let him talk. "Do you know how long 12 months is! That's a whole year! A whole freakin' 365 days!" she looked at her feet and brushed away a stubborn tear.

Tai couldn't help but take a little stab at her. "So you really miss me that much? Last time I checked, you were pushing me away,"

She punched Tai playfully in the arm. "But you were the poor guy desperately in love with me that you went to _Mimi _for help!"

"Yeah, but now you're the one crying and losing it when I was gone," Tai grinned.

Sora smiled through her tears. _Tai would always be Tai alright. _"That's because I love you and we're best friends."

"And _that's _why I'm gonna come back!" He said.

"Why didn't you write? How come I didn't hear from you for all those weeks?" She cried.

"I waited for a letter or an email and one never came. And when it did it was just two sentences!" Sora grabbed Tai's hand and held it against her cheek. "Just because I'm your best friend and your girlfriend, can't you write to me? Can't you keep your promises? I just wanna know what's going on!"

Tai blushed. He stared at his feet and mumbled, "Yeah, I know… I'm sorry… I was… busy."

"Busy? Doing what?" Sora asked.

Tai opened his mouth and started talking. He told her everything. About the new school, about the idiot Oriha, about Mei and his problems and how weird everything was. And Sora listened.

"See? Why can't you just email me and tell me everything you just said before?" Sora asked.

Tai mumbled. "It's hard to put it in words… I'd call you but it's expensive for long-distances."

"Then can you try to write me?" Sora insisted.

Tai lightened up and gave Sora a cute smile. "I'll write you, and this time I really do promise."

"That means you also have to promise to come back," she said.

"Okay, I promise."

Tai pulled Sora into a hug. It was tight and warm but it was also kinda sad… because Sora knew that Tai couldn't always be with her, no matter how much he promised, she couldn't control fate.

That's why she treasured what might be the last she'd ever see of him.

Emichii: That was a weird chappie. I guess I'm just a bit in a rush. Hey, it's school again. Term 3 started and during the hols, I completely spent all morning, sitting in front of the computer typing away, and watching anime on the TV. And I got really lazy. Now it's school again and I have to get back into the painful homework schedule. DAMN! I've become a real slacker… Anyway, so that's why I just finished this on Friday, I had to do all that homework.

Oh and something else, saz the spaz is my pal; she's my fellow anime/manga freak. And she's new to the fanfiction network. Well actually so am I, just started this year in January! But anyway, she's written fanfic and complained that no-one was reading or reviewing. But she doesn't want me to read it because she says mine is so much better than hers! C'mon, Saz, you can do better than that! So I'm kinda advertising her fanfic for her. And I haven't read it yet, so I don't know what the fanfics called. Her pen-name is Saz the Spaz.

What else? Ah yeah! Saz was also complaining that my fanfic was too mild. "EM- CAN'T YOU PUT AT LEAST A LITTLE SWEARING IN THERE!"

Hey, it depends on what my fanfic is rated! Someone else told me I needed a make-out session in my One Piece fanfic, I mean GET REAL! For cryin out loud, I'm 13! Just 13! And I write really mild romances, got that! ARGH!

Read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

Emichii: Hi everybody! I'm Emichii and I'm bringing you Promise Part 1, chapter 5!1 YAAYYYY! claps

**CHAPTER 5-ORIHA**

Mei and Haruka really hit it off when they met each other. Mei and Haruka promised to write and email each other all the time.

Unfortunately for Mei, Tai, Haruka and Sora; Tai and Mei had to leave.

Tai smiled amusedly as he watched Mei typing furiously on the computer to Haruka. He had already emailed Sora as soon as he had arrived back at Tokyo. And almost immediately, he had received a reply.

_Dear Sora,_

_Hey, I'm back at Tokyo now and I'm missing you already. There's really not much to say, since I just saw you an hour ago. I'll see you soon, _

_Tai_

_Dear Tai,_

_Yeah, Tai, sure I believe you! You better come back to me! Sora_

_Dearest Sora,_

_Have I ever lied too you before? Tai_

_Dear Tai, well, not that I know of. Have you? Sora_

_Dear Sora, OF COURSE NOT! Tai_

Oriha still hadn't given up on Tai. Far from it.

"I don't get what's so special about this Sora girl?" she muttered to herself. She had already asked Tai out several times and he had turned her down on all of them.

Oriha smiled. "Oh Tai, I think it's cute that you're so devoted to this Sora." she pushed herself up to him and said, "its okay, I can keep a secret. She wouldn't suspect a thing,"

"No way!" Tai cried, giving up on being polite. Just listen to this, okay? I have no- absolutely NO intention of going out with you, got that?"

Oriha nodded.

Tai grunted. "Good." he breezed past her.

Oriha thought, _give up on you? Never! That Sora better watch out because you're gonna be mine, Taichi Kamiya!_

Ever since Tai came back to visit Sora, Sora seemed to be getting along okay without him now. Mimi was glad.

"So how's it going with Tai? What's going on with him?" Mimi asked.

Sora smiled. "Everything's fine." Then she frowned. "But there's a girl Tai mentioned in his letter that's worrying me."

"What do you mean?"

"Apparently this girl is hitting on Tai and Tai doesn't like it,"

Mimi looked sly. "Of course, you're jealous."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are!"

Sora fumed. "Of course I am! He's my best friend! He's my boyfriend! I love Tai and that girl has to get out!"

Mimi giggled. "I bet that other girl is thinking that at exactly the same time."

Sora glared at Mimi. Mimi shut her mouth.

_Dear Sora,_

_Hey, WHASSUP? How are you? Everything's just peachy here. Mei's good too and he says hi. And he also says hi to Haruka._

_I guess school okay too. Why am I talking about school? Who the hell wants to know about school! Well, there's this other thing that I wouldn't want you to worry about but you like me being honest so I might as well say it. _

_There's an annoying girl who keeps following me around at school. And she's always asking me out! So I keep saying no! DUH! _

_But she's so pushy and she keeps following me! I think she's stalking me! HELP!_

_Okay that was a bit crazy but you get my point. _

_I love you Sora. Always did, always will._

_Don't worry about that other girl. I'm fine. I hope everything's fine with you and everybody in Odaiba too._

_Oh yeah, have you been keeping an eye on T.K and Kari? I know they're good kids and I trust them and all, but they do get carried away. _

_Okay I have to go now. Hope to see you soon._

_Love you forever, Tai._

Emichii: Hi everybody! I'm really looking forward to writing the end of this fanfic! YAAYY! And then I can write the next part! YAAYY! I think that the second part will be romance and drama. I guess it will get a little dramatic later on. Okay, read and review!


	6. Chapter 6

Emichii: Hi everybody! Guess what? I'm going to do a bit of fast-forwarding in this chapter. Since this is just part one, I don't exactly wanna drag it on when I don't have much more to write so this means there are only gonna be say… two more chapters. Okay, read and review!

**CHAPTER SIX- FASTFORWARD**

_10 months later, December 1._

"No Oriha, I told you I'm not gonna go out with you," Tai said.

Oriha tagged behind Tai, running to keep up with him. She looked at him with sad brown eyes. "But Tai, I know we're meant to be together, and I love you," she insisted.

Tai turned around to face her.

He smiled. "And I've got someone I love waiting for me back in Odaiba."

And he went away, leaving her behind.

_Dear Sora, _

_Hey, how are you? Well, it's almost December, and that means I'll be coming home soon. I don't know the exact date but I'm sure it will be soon! Can't wait to see you then,_

_Love Tai_

Mimi and Sora lazed about all over Mimi's living room. Sora looked happy as she rested on the armchair looking out the window with the sun rays shining on her.

Mimi was thinking, _Sora looks like she got so much more beautiful. And she looks happier too. It's because she has faith in Tai that he's gonna come back, and that hope is making her stronger. _Mimi wiped away a tear. _That is so sweet._

"Tai's coming back soon," Sora said cheerfully.

"I know," Mimi smiled. "I bet you can't wait."

"That's right," said Sora, "I really can't and before I thought I was gonna lose it but I know now that Tai's gonna keep his promise and come back. And knowing that makes waiting easier."

_Dear Sora,_

_Hi whassup? Um, I've got some… bad news. And I know it's gonna disappoint you, just like it did to me, but it has to be told. _

_They want me to stay here for um, 2 more years. _

_I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! _

_I still promise I will come back. I love you. _

_Love you forever, Tai_

It was a really bad piece of writing. And it was hard to write. The hardest letter he'd ever written.

Tai grabbed the wrinkled piece of paper and looked at it. _I'm so sorry, Sora._

He headed out the door and then stopped. He placed his hand on the wall and grunted. _This is so hard. I don't want to send it. But… if I don't…_

If he didn't, Sora would never trust him again. And Sora was the person he lived for in this world, he wasn't about to give her up to anyone.

Tai stood up straight and headed for the mailbox, before he lost his nerves.

Sora wasn't at school the next day and Mimi was worried about her.

"Do you think she's alright?" she asked Matt.

Matt shrugged. "I don't know."

After school, she and Kari popped over to check on her. At first they couldn't find her.

"Where can she be?" asked Kari.

"I don't know!" Mimi cried. "Is she home?"

_Sniff, sob._

"Hey I think I can hear her," Kari led the way and Mimi followed close at her heels.

They found her curled up in a corner, sitting in the dark. Her red eyes were wet with tears and her hair was limp and messy. She had obviously been crying and she hiccupped.

"Sora!" Mimi ran to her best friend. "What's wrong? Is it your mum?"

Kari stood to the side, watching. Was this scared, trembling girl the cheerful and confident Sora she had always looked up to?

Sora shook her head. She opened her mouth but couldn't speak.

They waited. She hiccupped and at last squeaked out in a barely audible tone, "Tai."

She looked so helpless, so frightened and lonely. Just sitting there on her knees, sobbing as if her heart would break. She didn't want to believe it. She had been so confident. This year had been so hard for her and then she had received the letter.

Kari kept her distance, though she was worried. And as much as she knew about her brother, she knew she should let Mimi take care of things.

"I'll see you guys later. Sora, please stop crying already, Tai told me that he could never handle it when you cried."

She left the Takenouchi residence and headed to, presumably, T.K's.

Sora had sobered up but she couldn't stop making this short sniffling crying sounds. Mimi sat next to her, her arm around Sora, trying to comfort her.

They sat in silence. Sora finally stopped crying and said, "He told me that he's not coming back."

"WHAATT?"

"He said that he has to stay in Tokyo for 2 more years!"

"…"

"I-I I don't think I can wait that long! It's been hell around here!"

Mimi said, "But Sora you know he's gonna keep his promise. He's always been there with you. Especially whenever you were in danger like back in the Digital World. Everything that happened back then is what makes you Sora. If you've got the crest of Love, there's nothing you can't do, especially when Tai's got the crest of Courage."

Sora nodded and wiped her eyes. She said quietly, "I know."

"And Tai will come back for Christmas,"

Sora looked into her hands. "Yeah but after that I won't see him for 2 years, since he'll be so busy with his studies."

Mimi gave Sora a hug. "I promise you, I know Tai's never ever gonna go away or give up on you. So you better not give up on him. When he comes back, you'll be stronger and you'll be right here waiting for him."

Sora stood up and stretched her arms. "You're right," she agreed. "I'm gonna be right here waiting for him!"

Emichii: Awww… as I said before, the chapter countdown is 2! That means in two weeks, this fanfic is complete! I'll apologize in advance, the next chapter is gonna be shorter than the others. Okay, read and review!


	7. Chapter 7

Emichii: There's really not much more left of this fanfic and I must apologize in advance- this chapter will probably be short. Oh well, I've read chapters that are 3 paragraphs long! Read and review!

Oh yeah and I know that there's still so long till Christmas but my story wouldn't work so everyone just imagine snow and gingerbread and presents and Christmas presents and etc, ok?

**CHAPTER SEVEN- CANCELLED**

Kari bounded into class happily that morning. T.K found it quite odd.

"What are you so happy about?"

Kari narrowed her eyes. "What? Is there something wrong with me being happy?"

"N-no, of course not!" T.K said.

Kari rolled her eyes at him and started taking out her books. T.K said, "So what's the news? Why are you so happy?"

"Well," started Kari, "Tai's coming back for Christmas! Yes! I haven't seen him for, like, ten years!"

"I know!" said T.K. "I bet Sora will be so happy to have him back. Are they gonna have a party or something?"

Kari nodded. "Yeah! Sora's had this planned since March! She wants everyone to be at the station when Tai comes home, and then they're all gonna go back to her house and party!" Kari jumped up and down excitedly. "I can't wait! This is gonna be sooo cool!"

"Hey Mei, only a few more days till we get to go home for Christmas!" Tai said.

"Yeah!" said Mei. "But I'm gonna go back to Hiroshima Prefecture so unfortunately I won't see Haruka again for a while."

"Ohhh…" Tai said.

Mei nodded and said, "I guess its better this way. If I lived in Odaiba I'd get distracted too much. Besides, I can't wait to see my sister again."

"Yeah," said Tai, grinning. "I glad that everything is working out." Just then the last class of the day ended and they stood, jamming their books into their bags.

Tai said, "And this means in about… 2 days I'm gonna be back in Odaiba with my family and my friends- and Sora."

Two days.

Two days until Taichi Kamiya came home.

The time seemed to go so slowly, but also so fast. Sora seemed to always imagine herself standing there, while time just passed her by. It went so slowly. When she wanted it to come faster, it would take its time. But when she wanted the best moments of her life to last longer, they were over in a second.

But she had been planning this Christmas Party for months. And months. Everything had been done.

The tree was up and decorated and the lights hung up. Sora stood in the dark looking up at the brightly lit up tree and made a wish. _I wish that Tai will come back home and that we'll have the best Christmas ever!_

Then she turned off the Christmas lights and went to bed.

_Very early Christmas morning_

Tai stared at the sign, dismayed. "Please tell me this isn't happening!" he cried.

But it was true.

The train ride to Odaiba had been cancelled. In fact, all of the rides had been cancelled. The train tracks were covered with such thick snow it would take forever for it to melt. And they could not shovel all the snow off the track from Tokyo all the way to Odaiba.

Tai didn't know what to say.

Instead, he just collapsed; right there on the platform, his bags and luggage fell all over the floor, and his messy brown hair falling over his eyes, to hide his expression.

They had all been there when the horrible news came to them. Tai was not coming.

The train ride had been cancelled.

Kari said tearfully, "I used to always love the snow, because it was so fun to play with, but now it's ruined my Christmas!"

T.K gave her a hug and comforted her. "It'll be okay," he said gravely, "I know Tai's not gonna give up,"

"Maybe so," Kari sniffed, "but Sora has," she said as she turned to look at Sora.

Sora hadn't said a word since she found out the news. When she had gone to the station, the guy behind the desk told her that all the rides had been cancelled because of the deep snow.

"C'mon, tell me that's not true!" she had said.

The guy shook his head, "I'm sorry but it's true. It's too dangerous for any trains right now."

Now Sora was sitting on the floor in her house, staring forlornly at the carpet and letting her tears fall.

Mimi didn't know what to do. She sat with Sora, her arm around her, trying to tell her to pull herself together and that Tai would want her to be strong.

"I know…" she said softly, "but why?" she stood up now, angry, hot tears streaming from her eyes. "Why does fate seem to be against us all the time? Why? It's not fair!" she sobbed.

Yolie, who was standing at the window with Ken said, "Look, there's a snowstorm coming."

It was really dark outside, even though it was morning now. And they could hear the wind and the snow starting to fall.

"There really is no way for trains to travel in this weather," Izzy said flatly.

Sora sobbed louder, "You didn't have to say that just to make me feel worse."

Mimi shot Izzy a hideous glare and comforted Sora. "Sora, I'm telling you right now that Tai is thinking of you and that he loves you. Even if you're millions of kilometers away, he wants you to enjoy yourself."

"I know!" Sora cried, "But how am I supposed to be happy when he's _not here_!"

Emichii: Thanks for reading Promise Part One, chapter 7! The next chapter of Part one will be the last one. And it will be a good one! Of course, it's not the end yet! Then comes Part Two! YAAYY! Wow, I can't believe my mini-taiora-Takari series came to this!

And it took so long to write the whole thing! I'm Still Hopeful was like one of the first fanfic I'd ever written. I can't believe it lead all the way to Someone For Kari and now this! YAAAYYYY! Okay, read and review everyone!


	8. the last chappie! yay!

Emichii: Hi everybody! Well, Promise Part 1 is coming to an end now. It feels like its gone on for ages yet for just a very short time. And it has taken a long time to write all this. I never expected that I'm Still Hopeful would lead all the way to this… wow… Okay, this is the last chappie, I hope you like it!

**CHAPTER EIGHT-A SMILE FOR YOU**

Sora had wanted this Christmas to be the best ever but now… how was she supposed to smile. Why did it seem like the whole world was against her?

Time had gone by so quickly at first; because Sora sat by the radio, hoping against hope that the trains would be able to work again. At first she had still believed in herself. At first she had hope that Tai would still be able to come but it wasn't to be.

The whole day went by uneventfully. Everybody just sat there in the Takenouchi living room. Kari and T.K just sat there, though sometimes they would hold quiet hushed conversations. Sora saw Kari blink away a few tears but T.K was there to brush them away.

Normally she'd had smiled and thought about how cute they looked together but… but now it made her miss Tai even more. Because Tai had always been there for her. He was the one who wiped away _her _tears… how could she possibly have a good Christmas without him there?

The day passed quickly. Soon it was evening. The others had finished dinner and were either cleaning up or getting ready to exchange presents. Sora looked at all her friends, everyone one of them cared for her so much and wanted her to enjoy herself. She wanted to but… how could she?

Sora excused herself from the table and headed out the door. She closed the screen door carefully and stood outside for a moment. Just surveying the scene.

The air was cool and chilly but it made her feel refreshed. The night was dark and the snow beneath her feet crunched as she walked. It was cold and she shivered.

Sora looked up at the moon and the stars. Tonight there seemed to glow brighter than ever before. It was all beautiful but once again she wished Tai could be there with her.

The more she thought about it, the more pathetic it seemed. Why did she always have to depend on Tai? Why couldn't she just have a good Christmas? And why did Tai have to leave her anyway?

Her vision blurred as the tears fell again. _Stupid! _She told herself and viciously tried to brush the tears away but they continued to fall.

"Wh-waah… I… I wanna be with you… Tai…" she sobbed.

"Sora? Please don't cry…"

_Who… _Sora whirled around and began to cry louder. "Tai…"

He was standing at the gate. He looked exhausted as if he had come a long way. His coat was covered with snow and his boots looked sopping wet.

Tai grinned at Sora and started run towards her. But Sora beat him, she ran as fast as she could and flew into his arms.

"Wahh… Tai, you came!" she sobbed louder.

Tai said, "Even if the trains weren't working, it couldn't stop me from coming back to see you,"

Everyone heard the news in less than a minute. After a while, they were all in the living room, laughing and talking.

"How'd you get here?" asked Mimi.

Kari sighed. "Please tell me you didn't hitchhike!"

Tai said, "Well… that's what I did at first but… I didn't really know which direction Odaiba was so I was going in the direction of Hiroshima and then I bumped into Mei's mum. She was so nice; she offered to drive me all the way here. She dropped me off at the station and I just walked here."

"You mean you walked here all the way from the station in the snow and wind and everything?" Sora cried. She started to cry again, "Tai…"

Matt grinned.

He slapped Tai on the back in his typical style. "Yeah, besty! You made it through!"

Tai smiled at all his friends around me. "Yeah." He reached out and took Sora's hand. "And this is going to be the best Christmas ever!"

Tai had to leave after Christmas was over but all the problems he and Sora had encountered in their time apart seemed to have strengthened their relationship.

Sora smiled through her tears as she said, "I'm still gonna miss you Tai but… I trust in you and I love you. I know that you're gonna keep that promise!"

"I'll be back before you know it." he replied.

He kissed Sora gently and headed into the train once again. But before he left, he thrust out his pinky and interwined it with Sora's.

"I promise I'm gonna come back for you,"

"I know you will,"

There were tears but the train pulled away. Sora stood back, her hair blowing in the wind. Tears trickled down her face but she smiled bravely.

"I know you'll keep our promise,"

**END OF PART 1**

Emichii: That's part one! And it's over! Part 2 will be out next week. thankyou sooo much for reading! Don't forget to review!


End file.
